When transporting a computing machine, a user can manually grasp at least one edge of the computing device. Once an edge has been grasped, the user can proceed to lift and move the computing machine. Additionally, the user can insert the computing machine in a carrying case and proceed to utilize the carrying case when transporting the computing machine.